footballoldcopyfandomcom-20200216-history
Kim Källström/import
| cityofbirth = Sandviken | countryofbirth = Sweden | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Midfielder | currentclub = Spartak Moscow | clubnumber = 29 | youthyears = 1986–1989 1990–1996 1997–1998 | youthclubs = Sandvikens IF Partille IF BK Häcken | years = 1999–2001 2001–2003 2004–2006 2006–2012 2012– 2014 | clubs = BK Häcken Djurgårdens IF Rennes Lyon Spartak Moscow → Arsenal (loan) | caps(goals) = 69 14 48 26 83 20 204 17 30 3 3 0 | nationalyears = 1997–1998 1999 2000–2003 2001– | nationalteam = Sweden U16 Sweden U18 Sweden U21 Sweden | nationalcaps(goals) = 32 (12) 2 (0) 21 (5) 108 (16) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Kim Mikael Källström (born 24 August 1982) is a Swedish professional footballer who plays as a midfielder for Spartak Moscow and the Sweden national team. Källström has 108 caps for Sweden, and has played in three European Championships and the 2006 FIFA World Cup. Early life Källström was born in Sandviken 24 August 1982 to footballer Mikael and Ann Källström. In 1986 he joined the local Sandvikens IF football team. In 1989 the family moved to Partille outside Gothenburg and Källström started to play in Partille IF. Club career Early career Källström's first professional club in Sweden was BK Häcken from Gothenburg but his big breakthrough in Sweden came when he moved to Djurgårdens IF in 2002. Djurgårdens IF In Djurgårdens IF Källström won the Swedish Allsvenskan in 2002 and 2003 and the national cup tournament Svenska Cupen in 2002. He scored twice in the UEFA Cup against Shamrock Rovers and Copenhagen. During the 2002 season, he was Djurgården's overall and league top scorer. He was a part of the young Djurgården epoque in Swedish football during the early 2000s (decade) together with Andreas Isaksson, Johan Elmander, Louay Chanko, Tobias Hysén, and Mikael Dorsin. Stade Rennais In the January 2004 transfer window, Källström moved to the French club Stade Rennais. Olympique Lyonnais Having been successful at Rennes Källström signed for Olympique Lyonnais in June 2006, and went on to win a number of honours with Lyon. His debut at Lyon saw him score the equalizing goal as Lyon went on to win the French Super Cup against Paris SG on penalties. Five days later he made his league debut against FC Nantes. His first Champions League goal came away against Dynamo Kiev on Tuesday, 17 October 2006. After thymus Juninho gave Lyon the lead Källström extended the lead to 2–0.8 Just five days later came his first league goal, away against Marseille, he scored the fourth goal in the 87th minute. In the 2006–07 Champions League season Lyon reached the knock-out rounds where they lost to AS Roma 2–0 on aggregate. The 2007–08 Season began with Valencia CF rumoured to be interested in signing Källström from Lyon, who wanted to keep him despite the € 13 million offer.10 Källström remained at Lyon and in the second round of the French league was sent off after spitting towards the fourth official. Källström then lead his national team to victory in a friendly international against the U.S. at Ullevi Stadium. FC Spartak Moscow On 28 July 2012 it was announced that Källström had signed with FC Spartak Moscow for €3 million and €600,000 variables. Loan to Arsenal On 31 January 2014, Källström joined Arsenal on loan for the remainder of the 2013–14 season. External links Category:1982 births Category:Swedish footballers Category:BK Häcken players Category:Djurgårdens IF Fotboll players Category:Stade Rennais F.C. players Category:Olympique Lyonnais players Category:FC Spartak Moscow players Category:Arsenal F.C. players Category:UEFA Euro 2004 players Category:2006 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA Euro 2008 players Category:UEFA Euro 2012 players Category:Sweden international footballers Category:Sweden under-21 international footballers Category:Allsvenskan players Category:Ligue 1 players Category:Russian Premier League players Category:Premier League players